


Legacy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Canonical Character Death, Domestic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 Dr. Nobel, Episode: s01e08 Right as Raynes, Episode: s03e04 I Do Over, F/M, Future Fic, Minor Character Death, Nobel Prize, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callister recieves a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene that popped into my head while watching Right as Raynes. Spoilery for the above listed episodes, it goes AU at the end of season 3.

"Hey Cal!" Zoe called brightly as he entered the kitchen. Dinner'll be done in a few minutes."

"You're cooking?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'M LETTING HER TOSS THE SALAD," C.A.R.O.L. cheerfully supplied.

"Hey!" Zoe frowned briefly, but then continued her work. "Well it's not like I can burn salad, right?" she shrugged.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to it while I get changed," Cal ducked out of the kitchen before he could get dragged into another argument between his wife and his house. It was too awkward, being forced to chose between his wife and his fellow AI. C.A.R.O.L. (Completely Automated Residential Organic Location) was a second generation smart house, designed by Zoe and her boss and based on the original, in which her father and step mother still lived.

As Cal changed out of his work clothes, his eye was caught by the picture over their headboard. It was the first picture of them, and he had made a framed copy for their first anniversary. Like most of Eureka's best and brightest, Zoe had multiple degrees - an MD from Harvard, and a PHD in robotics from MIT. When she returned to Eureka, she set up a small family practice in town and got a part-time job assisting the head of the GD AI department, Dr Fargo. Her first independent project, known only to her and the head of GD, was to reopen Callister's file.

It took her almost a year, but Zoe found the problem, fixed the flaw, and brought Cal out of the deep freeze. Aside from the two of them, only her father and Doctors Fargo and Blake knew the truth about his origin, but it didn't seem to bother Zoe at all. When they proved that the flaw in his circuiting had been fixed, she threw her arms around him and demanded that Dr Fargo take a picture.

That was the beginning of their relationship, and Callister liked to have the reminder hanging on the wall where he could see it every day. Every day he had with Zoe was a miracle, and he wanted to remember that.

Now attired in a more comfortable t-shirt and jeans, Cal headed downstairs. He scooped up his bag from beside the door and took it to his office, intending to charge his laptop while they ate. Instead, he found a large flat package sitting on his desk. "Zo?" he called out.

Zoe immediately yelled back, "Oh, I forgot! Allie gave me a package for you when I stopped by to upgrade S.A.R.A.H.! She said it was important."

"Huh," Cal muttered. He flipped the box over, but there were no markings on it. With a small shrug, he picked up his knife and quickly cut it open. Inside was a note and a large bubble-wrapped object. Deciding to read the note first, he immediately recognized the Sheriff's handwriting.

 _Hey Cal,_

 _A few years ago, Nathan Stark helped out another great scientist by giving up something very important to him. Thanks to his selflessness, one of the greatest minds of Eureka was saved, and the entire planet with him._

 _The object in this box was owned by two great men. Both made amazing scientific discoveries, and both gave of themselves to save this town, as well as our planet. Dr Thatcher passed away this weekend, and his widow and I thought that you should have this. You can ask Zoe to give you the rest of the details, if you'd like them, but you should know, at least, what a great man your father was._

 _-Jack_

Intrigued, Callister carefully slit open the bubble wrap. Tucked inside it was a mounted medal with a short description. Cal felt tears burning behind his eyes, and he blinked ferociously to keep them from falling.

His father's Nobel Prize.

"CALISTER, DINNER IS READY," C.A.R.O.L.'s voice broke the silence of the office.

He had to clear his throat before he could say "Thank you, C.A.R.O.L." Gently placing the prize back on his desk, Cal hurried to the table. As he and Zoe sat down, he asked, "Tell me about Dr Thatcher?"


End file.
